


Falling Slowly

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, discovered feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: Fjord can't sleep and offers to help Caduceus bake.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 10
Kudos: 197





	Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> This was a double tumblr prompt that I decided to put on here. Enjoy and thanks for taking the time to read.
> 
> This ship is destroying me :)
> 
> Bye!!!

Nott calling him Caduceus’ brother bothered Fjord more than he cared to admit. Even days later, he still squirmed at the idea of being related to Caduceus, and he, for the life of him, cannot figure out why.

It’s late. A warm breeze drifted into Fjord’s room through his open window. Outside, he could hear crickets chirping, their night just beginning, but inside he stared at his ceiling, frustrated and tired but unable to sleep.

He turned onto his side, burying his head under his pillow, and closed his eyes. Maybe if he willed himself to go to sleep he’ll actually do it.

Unlikely.

With a huff, Fjord got up. He grumbled under his breath, rubbing his tired eyes, and walked out of his room. He crept down the stairs, ruffling his hair, wondering if Caduceus had any tea in the cabinets, but he stopped at the bottom, furrowing his brow.

A golden light flickered from the kitchen. Fjord could hear soft humming, a slow tune he’s only ever heard from one person, and he followed the noise.

He stopped just outside the kitchen, leaning against the door frame and watching Caduceus. There was a mixing bowl sitting on the counter, a flour coated measuring cup next to it. Caduceus had his back to Fjord, his head leaning into the icebox, his humming slowly morphing into quiet singing.

Fjord didn’t recognize the language.

The soft light bathed him in gold, and Fjord’s breath caught in his throat. Praise Melora, he was beautiful.

 _Wait, what?_ Fjord lost his balance, cracking his elbow against the doorway, and swore.

He startled Caduceus, his singing abruptly stopping, and he swung around, clutching a pitcher of milk to his chest. When he noticed Fjord, he smiled brightly and set the pitcher on the counter.

“Fjord, you scared me,” he said moving across the room. He frowned when he saw him rubbing his elbow. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Fjord replied, willing his heart to beat normal again. “I must’ve tripped...” He rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling very awkward, and cleared his throat. “What are you doing up?”

Sheepish, Caduceus looked back at his mixing bowl. “Couldn’t sleep. I thought I’d make some muffins for breakfast.”

“What time is it?” Fjord looked around for a clock, knowing it had to be hours before the others woke up.

Caduceus shrugged. “Caleb could probably tell us.”

“No doubt.” Fjord drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and asked, “Would you...?

“Yes?”

“I mean, I’m not much of a baker, but I could keep you company.”

Caduceus beamed and said, “I’d like that.”

Queasy, Fjord swallowed heavily, nodding dumbly, and stepped further into the kitchen.

Caduceus returned to the icebox, pulling ingredients out and handing them to Fjord. He began humming again, the same tune as before, but Fjord stopped himself from asking what it was; he didn’t want to interrupt the song.

“What do you think? Blueberries or blackberries?” Caduceus asked suddenly, looking over his shoulder at Fjord. “I thought about trying to make those blackberry muffins Jester likes, but I have been meaning to use the blueberries before they go bad.”

“How about both?”

Caduceus smiled, nodding. “Both it is.”

Caduceus grabbed another mixing bowl from the cabinet, setting it in front of Fjord, and gestured to the ingredients. He said, “Blueberries or blackberries?”

“I’m not great at this stuff.”

“You’ll be fine,” Caduceus replied, gesturing to the berries on the counter. “Take your pick.”

“Okay.” He reached for the blueberries, meeting Caduceus gaze and silently asking him if it was okay, and Caduceus eyes crinkled in a kind smile. “Right. Okay.”

A comfortable silence settled over the kitchen, with the exception of Caduceus’ gentle instructions, and together they make two batches of batter. Fjord’s looked far lumpier than Caduceus’, but when he pointed it out Caduceus reached over and dipped his finger into the bowl.

He tasted the batter, mulling over the flavor, and nodded. “It’s perfect.”

A flush crept up Fjord’s cheeks and he looked away, clearing his throat. “Thanks.”

Caduceus pulled two muffin tins from the cupboard, handing one to Fjord, and tapped his chin, looking around for a moment. He snapped his fingers, nodding, and opened the cupboard above the stove, pulling down some muffin papers.

He showed Fjord how much to spoon into the papers, ensuring that too much wouldn’t hurt, and the kitchen fell silent again. When they finished, Caduceus took both tins and put them in the oven.

“Now we wait,” he said moving towards the mess they made.

“We wait,” Fjord said softly and helped Caduceus collect dishes.

They stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the kitchen sink, water splashing out of the spout. While Caduceus washed, Fjord dried, nodding along to the soft humming coming from the firbolg. It was a very calming melody.

When the dishes were cleaned and put away, they leaned against the counter and stared at the oven. Heat wafted off of it, leaving the kitchen stifling, and Caduceus suggested they sit outside for a bit.

“Okay.”

Fjord followed him towards the front door, the wind chime tinkling when he opened it, and they stepped outside. Caduceus sat down on the front stoop, patting the spot next to him, and Fjord swallowed past the lump in his throat as he sunk onto the step next to him, looking straight ahead at their neighbor’s home.

“You have a nice singing voice,” Fjord blurted out and silently cursed himself.

Taken aback, Caduceus smiled and said, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Fjord looked down at his bare feet, chewing on his tongue to keep himself from saying anymore stupid stuff.

“It’s a nice night,” Caduceus commented, his hands curled up in his lap. He has dried batter on them, more stuck to his forearm. There was flour on his cheek, more in his hair, but he didn’t seem to care.

It took Fjord a moment to register what Caduceus said and when it did he nodded, forcing himself to look away again. “Yeah, it is.”

“Fjord...”

He looked up quickly, a little too eagerly, and said, “Yeah?”

“Can I just say? I don’t think we’re related,” Caduceus said slowly, meeting Fjord’s gaze, and Fjord felt his heart stutter.

“Okay,” he said dumbly.

“Just so you know. I sense that has been bothering you, and if we’re being honest it has been bothering me a little, too.” Caduceus looked down at his hands in his lap, chewing on his lip. “I wouldn’t want us to be related.”

“Why?” Fjord asked, his throat suddenly dry.

“It’s just...” Caduceus trailed off, shaking his head. “Fjord...”

He moved quickly, startling Fjord, and pressed a dry kiss to his lips. He froze, pulling back suddenly, his eyes wide and scared. “I need to check on the muffins.”

He stood up, his face bright red, and hurried into the house. Fjord touched his warm, tingling lips, staring at the spot Caduceus had been sitting in, and it finally clicked why Nott’s words had bothered him so much.

_Oh, Melora, I’m in it now._

**Author's Note:**

> If these two DO end up being related I'm gonna be so mad...


End file.
